La mort d'un géant
by Dook.DooKie
Summary: Moriarty est mort sur ce toit de St-Bart's, comment réagit Sherlock sur le long terme?


**Bon, je vous le dit tout de suite... ce ci n'est pas un délire, ce n'est pas une fic qui part en vrille, c'est une fic... arf...je ne sais pas comment la décrire. Je ne vais pas bien en ce moment et... et puis pourquoi je raconte ma vie là ? ^^**

**Les perso ne sont toujours pas à moi...**

**Enfin bref, I hope you'll enjoy it ! **

**°0OoO0°**

« J'ai tout pour être heureux, un ami qui apprécie mes qualités intellectuelles, un amant qui est toujours bluffer par mes prouesses en tout genre, un frère qui me laisse enfin vivre sans sa surveillance, une logeuse qui est extraordinaire, mais voilà, je ne suis pas heureux. J'ai des enquêtes toutes plus fascinantes les unes que les autres, et je n'ai même pas le temps de m'ennuyer entre chaques, j'ai appris à faire le thé, j'ai libre accès à toute les morgue du pays grâce à Scotland Yard, mais je ne suis pas heureux.

John s'en ai rendu compte, cela fait des mois que je ne présente plus un intérêt malsain pour les meurtres que l'on me présente, cela fait des mois que je répond au téléphone quand Mycroft m'appelle, cela fait des mois que je n'es pas insulté le QI d'Anderson... Alors oui, je l'avoue, j'ai un problème.

-Très bien Monsieur Holmes, que s'est-il passé ? »

**°0OoO0°**

« Mais comment feras-tu avec ça ? PAN »

Le corps du criminel s'écroula à terre et moi je n'avait d'autre choix que de le regarder. Dans ma tête, résonnaient ses paroles, et j'ai songé de longues minutes à sauter dans le vide, pour _réellement_ en finir.

**°0OoO0°**

J'avais fait mon malin, j'aurais sauté de suite, mon coup de théâtre aurait fonctionner ... mais j'ai voulu gagner plus, et j'ai tout perdu, il s'est tiré une balle. Je revis la scène tout les jours, tout les instants où mon esprit n'est pas occupé. Il était ma raison de vivre, ce peut être idiot dit comme cela, mais c'est vrai,_ ''Sherlock, toi et moi, on est pareil''_, en effet, si différemment pareil, ou bien si pareillement différent... Il était le seul à partager ma peur de l'ennuie, et nous jouions ensemble, pour nous distraire, mais quel est ce jeu maintenant ? Je ne joue plus, ou du moins, je joue seul..._''Première erreur, ce n'est pas un homme, c'est une araignée au centre de sa toile[...]'', _il attrapait tout le monde dans sa toile, elle était si solide, si infranchissable, uniquement moi arrivait à m'en défaire, ce qui me permit de gagner son respect... Le respect... Sachez qu'aujourd'hui, mon respect est intact, et je déteste toutes les personnes qui osent dire que cette homme n'est pas un géant.

J'ai finit par croire que nous étions deux contre le monde, car même si l'on se méprisait, nous avions le même point de vu sur celui-ci, le même point de vu...

Nous nous méprisions plus pour la forme que pour le fond... _''Tout conte de fée digne de ce nom requière son méchant''_, et il est vrai que ma vie n'a plus rien d'un conte de fée depuis que ''le méchant'' s'en est allé...

J'admire tout ce qu'il a pu faire, et son génie est égal au miens, la seule différence c'est que lui a eu le courage de se divertir comme il le voulait, sans se soucier de rester politiquement correct.

J'ai sombré une nouvelle fois dans les drogues au fait... John ne le sait pas... et qui voudrait d'un amant _junky, _d'un héroïnomane ? Oui, je consomme de l'héroïne... J'en suis à trois injections par jour.

Vous savez, je n'est pu prononcer son nom depuis ce jour, sur le toit de St-Bart's... et le dernier qui a osé le mentionner s'est reçu une droite magistrale... Lestrade m'en veut encore, il a frôlé l'hémorragie.

Il me manque... Il ne doit manquer à personne sur Terre, mais il me manque tellement à moi, que cela vaut bien le manque de sept milliards d'êtres humains.

Demain, c'est l'anniversaire de sa... de son départ, je ne tiendrait pas le choc, je ne l'accepte toujours pas...Il est... Jim... Jim Moriarty est mort.

**°0OoO0°**

**Voilà... il faut avouer que ce n'est pas très joyeux, mais comme je l'ait dit, je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler de poêle à châtaignes... M'enfin, ainsi va la vie ! :D**

**Une petite review pour savoir si ce style me va bien ? Ou si au contraire, je dois arrêter ?**

**A plus mes 'tits détectives ! **


End file.
